


We're Just Moments, We're Just Clueless

by black_moon12



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuulip best friends, Chuuvi side relationship, F/F, Haseul isnt a human, Hawaii, Light Angst, Lovestruck kimlip, Olivia side character, Running away from home, and no one is gonna beat my ass for adding chuuvi hehe, anyway heres wonderwall, mysterious haseul, theres backstory not put in this, ukelele playing to woo a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_moon12/pseuds/black_moon12
Summary: Maybe Jungeun's last minute decision to press pause on her life in Seoul for two months in Hawaii was a moment of Fate intervening in her plans. So was running into the gorgeous girl with a beautiful smile who brings rain with her. The only thing Jungeun questioned about these changes was why did she want to spend every waking moment with her even if she hated the rain?





	We're Just Moments, We're Just Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself writing Kimlip as a lovestruck and panicked gay a lot. I'll have to unpack the reason why later. ¯\\_ツ_/¯ Title taken from Never Know by Jack Johnson.💕 Inspiration for this fic by Jack Johnson and delusions of grandeur of quiting my life and moving to Hawaii 😩✊ for now I'll just stick to writing about it 🌺

Jungeun sat on the beach, mind empty of thoughts as the sun shone down and the waves lapped at her toes. This was what she had been looking for. The tranquility of nothing; no ringing telephones or people looking for her to attend meetings. No corporate lunches that she pretended to like her coworkers at and after work dinners where she pretended to have a higher tolerance for alcohol. No more pressure and no more pretending. Even  _ thinking _ about it made her start to stress. So she did exactly what her therapist slash best friend Jiwoo had suggested, and she "g _ ot away from it all" _ . She was certain Jiwoo had meant a weekend trip to, say Jeju, not Jungeun cashing in all of her vacation time at her job and working out a deal with her landlord to rent her apartment out for two months to fly to Hawaii by herself with only two checked suitcases and her jansport with her life savings and her ukelele. But hey, the devil was always in the details. For now she was at peace. Warm and comfortable peace. Nothing could touch her bubble of perfect sun and perfect waves. Nothing could break her perfect peace.

☀️🌤🌦🌧

The very next week Jungeun sat on the bed in her Airbnb, watching the rain soak everything in sight with a sense of due justice. She  _ had  _ ushered in something to break her absolute statement. The sky was a dark and somber grey, the surf angry and thrashing. Sighing, she laid down and picked up her uke. This was all part of the bubble. "Maybe the sun will come back." She whispered, her voice washed away with the rain and the strum of random chords.

That downpour lasted for three days, soaking the island and turning the roads into muddy slopes. Jungeun looked somberly out her front door and decided to brave the walk to town, knowing that her fridge was frighteningly empty and her toilet paper close to the same. With the thought of alternatives to the cushy tp that currently was on the roll, Jungeun pulled on the complementary bright red wellies and raincoat, locked the front door, and ran for the nearest store, the patter of rain washing her troubles away with every step. Maybe the rain wasn't as bad as she thought. She was adaptable.

Fifteen minutes and several muddy puddles later, Jungeun pushed the door to the supermarket open, looking around the almost abandoned building and the bored looking teenager with a triangle shaped mouth twisted in effort playing a Switch at the front register. Jungeun cleared her throat, but the girl with the nametag that read 'Olivia' only yelled out, "Welcome to Wallman's! We will be closing in an hour instead of the normal time, before the storm gets worse!" And instead of pushing her chances with the clerk she turned a cart down the nearest isle, cereals, and started stocking her cart. 

The voice of Olivia rang out reminding everyone of the store, like she had mentioned when they walked in, was closing soon as Jungeun turned down the isle for frozen foods and felt her cart collide with another. Startled at both the impact and seeing someone else in the store, Jungeun immediately started apologizing and bowing low, cheeks and ears red in embarrassment. 

"It's not a problem! No harm done, I'm fine!" The girl (Jungeun didn't even notice she was too embarrassed to see who it was) spoke up, her voice a melody on a warm sea breeze. 

"I'm so sorry again, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry!" Jungeun felt how hot her ears were and wondered if her blonde hair sufficiently covered them from view.

"Hey, look at me." The girl's voice got closer and Jungeun felt herself compelled to look up. The sweet pull of the other's voice a siren's call. "There we go. I'm fine, see? And my eggs aren't even broken! No harm has come my way." The girl was so absolutely gorgeous Jungeun felt stunned into silence. She has fox-like eyes they shone like stars, sharp features framed by a wavy dark brown bob that gave her such an elegant feel that Jungeun couldn't look away. Maybe island life was superior if all of the local girls looked and sounded like this. Realizing the lull in conversation, she cleared her throat and offered her hand. 

"I'm glad you weren't injured. My name is Jungeun but all my friends call me Lip. I'm sorry again, I really should have paid more attention. Can I buy your groceries to make up for it?" Offering a smile to hide the fact she was screaming on the inside, 'where did this confidence come from?!' Jungeun felt herself acting without thinking completely. She also found she didn't mind as much as she would have if she was back in Seoul. 

"If you're okay with buying eggs, mint chocolate chip ice cream, cold medicine and a single avocado, then be my guest," The girl looked surprised at her own words before she let out a happy laugh. "I’m Haseul. Jo Haseul. Jungeun, is such a pretty name! You’re Korean? What are you doing all the way out here in the rain in Hawaii?"

They had started to walk together towards the front of the store, Jungeun had taken her pizza rolls, peanut butter, strawberry jam, loaves of bread, and toilet paper and put them in Haseul’s cart amongst her items.

“I won’t judge your avocado if you don’t judge my pizza rolls,” Jungeun found herself laughing and enjoying the company of this short haired girl the more she spent with her. Her smile was bright and made a smile grow on her own face, the same kind of heat transfer of laying on the warm sand of the beach.

“I wanted to get away from city life for some sun so I came here, but the rain followed me it seems. What brings you here?" Jungeun continued their earlier strand of conversation after paying, and thanking the girl at the front, their bags in their respective hands as they stopped under the awning, the rain still pouring.

"Oh, I just bring the rain wherever I go, so I thought, ‘why not bring it to the tropics?’. Thank you for buying my groceries. Hopefully I see you before you leave." With that last comment, the short haired girl, Haseul, who brings the rain, ran out into the downpour, leaving Jungeun starstruck and happy that she had chosen to brave the rain for pizza rolls and toilet paper that day.

The rain continued to pour down for another week, and during that time Jungeun had written a song about Haseul, visited the same store twice in hopes to see her (all she saw was Olivia and her constant companion, her Switch), and even braved the rain to walk along the beach, returning to the house drenched but feeling fulfilled nonetheless. 

It was day seven after their initial meeting, (who was really counting, Jungeun would deny any accusations), that Jungeun saw a girl with short brown hair sitting on one of the driftwood logs that sat on the beach. The rain had let up to a light sprinkle, and Jungeun had gotten stir crazy and brought her ukulele down to the beach. She walked closer and saw the sharp nose and pretty lips of the girl that couldn’t escape her mind no matter what, and Jungeun felt her heart sped up. She wasn’t used to this feeling, and asking Jiwoo previously about it on one of their many international calls had been useless.

_ “You’re absolutely in love with her Lippie!” _ Jiwoo had screeched,  _ “ I have talked to you on the phone every night this week and every night all you know how to talk about is this Haseul. I don’t even know what the island looks like because all you can describe is her. If you don’t get her number and talk to her, hell, even kiss her I’m getting you put on a list of people who can’t enter the country. I’m not playing! I’m sick of you gays. If I didn’t love Vivi so much I’d be so homophobic by now.”  _ Jungeun had laughed at her friends drama at the time, but now, looking at Haseul, she knew her best friend was right again. She had to at least shoot her shot. If she was rejected, she could forget about it when she got back home.

“Haseul? Is that you?” Jungeun didn’t think about the possibility that the girl sitting in the rain could possibly  _ not  _ be Haseul, something that occurred to her when she had already called out to the girl. Luckily, fate was on her side in that moment, as the girl turned at the sound of her name and Jungeun came face to face with the girl who had occupied her every waking hour for the past week. 

“Oh, Jungeun right? But your friends call you Lip?” Haseul smiled at her, a grin really, and Jungeun felt like the sun was shining down on her. Jiwoo was right, she was whipped for this girl she barely knew. But that was the thing, she wanted to know more. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Haseul and even then she wanted to constantly discover more. She was in  _ deep _ deep.

Laughing under her breath, she sat down next to Haseul and held the umbrella over them both. “Why are you out in the rain by yourself?” 

“Enjoying the beach while it’s empty. You can’t see exactly how nature works with little kids running around, right?” Haseul looked out at the ocean with a wistful look and Jungeun followed her gaze, trying to see exactly what she saw.

“Not at all. Can I play you something?” She replied, pulling her uke from her backpack to show. After Haseul nodded and took the umbrella, Jungeun began to play Better Together by Jack Johnson, one of the first songs she learned.

“You’re really good at that! Did you take lessons?” Haseul asked, her eyes bright and interested on Jungeun’s fingers as she played. 

“Oh no, I know how to play the guitar and taught myself this while I was here. The rain makes for a perfect opportunity to learn.”

“Very pretty and musically talented, what can’t you do, Eun-ah?” Jungeun felt her face get immediately hot at both the compliment and the nickname, her ears burning as she ducked her head and grinned while Haseul laughed at her reaction before looking up at the clearing clouds. Jungeun felt relief wash over her, she had missed the sun.

Haseul regarded Jungeun's reaction to the coming sun and smiled at the blonde girl sadly. It was as it always was. No one loved the rain all the time. Why was this pretty blonde any different? Why did Haseul want her to be different?

"So cute. I want to learn as well. I know how to play the guitar! Can you teach me?" With a smile and a nod, Jungeun handed Haseul the small instrument. Their hands brushed together, and both girls looked up in surprise at the zing of electricity that zipped between them. Jungeun blushed and Haseul smiled gently, and without saying anything, they fell into a natural conversation about the differences between the guitar and the ukulele.

🌧🌧

Two weeks passed like this, and Haseul found herself wanting to know more and more about this blonde girl who was like the sun to her. Her, who could not survive long in the sun, felt drawn and pulled to the idea of spending a long time together with Jungeun. She smiled softly as she strummed out chords from her perch on Jungeun's bed, their lessons having moved inside because of the continuous rain outside. 

"What are you smiling about?" Jungeun asked as she walked back into the room, holding a plate with two sandwiches in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.

"I was just thinking about how I probably beat your record on learning the ukulele… you said it only took you three weeks?" Haseul teased as she accepted the water and one sandwich. Peanut butter and strawberry jam. It tasted like their first meeting in the supermarket. 

"Yeah give or take a couple days. I doubt you'll pass me though, I am the best." Jungeun grinned and laughed at Haseul's squawk of indignation and avoided her flailing hand. 

"I'll show you!" Haseul picked up the uke and started to play another, different song than the one Jungeun had taught her. This was the song Jungeun had found herself writing for Haseul herself. ' _ My Rainstorm.'  _ The melody filled with the feeling of sunshine shining through ebbing storm clouds. A promise of something better to come. Jungeun stared as Haseul played, and felt for the first time in her life, like everything was at peace. There was nothing to do, nowhere necessary to go, no one too important to not see in that moment. Only her, Haseul, and the song she wrote for her. Her heart felt full to bursting. 

Haseul came to the end of the song and grinned up at Jungeun in triumph, but her smile slowly fell at the look in Jungeun's eyes. "I'm sorry, I saw the papers with the chords on the table yesterday and wanted to see if I could play it. I didn't mean to intrude on any-"

"Can I kiss you?" Jungeun's interruption was whispered, and Haseul felt her breath catch as she nodded yes. This is not what she thought would happen, but she very much liked the change.

Jungeun set the plate in between them aside and slid her music-roughened fingers along Haseul's cheek until it was cupped in her palm. Her eyes asking again if everything was okay, Jungeun slowly leaned forward, Haseul's lips meeting her halfway. Their kiss was hesitant at first, before Haseul found her ground and deepened it. 

Jungeun felt like she was floating, their kiss a sweet mix of the sandwiches they ate on their lips and Haseul. Haseul tasted like rain. The kind of rain that drenched the earth after thirty years of drought. Rain that tasted like longing and completion at the same time. Jungeun let out a soft moan, wanting to feel this feeling of kissing Haseul, experiencing everything Haseul was, forever. Haseul smiled and pulled her closer, and outside, the rain finally stopped.

🌧🌧🌦

Two months were coming to a close. Jungeun felt it in every kiss, every touch, every smile. The rain had stopped but she spent most of her time inside, with Haseul. They spent the time learning about each other and learning new music, each moment precious because they spent it together. 

It was the Saturday before Jungeun's flight back to Seoul that Haseul mentioned the elephant that had been in the room. 

"You leave when? Friday?" She asked the silent room, both girls laying on the floor watching the sun cast shadows upon the ceiling. 

Jungeun sat up and looked down at Haseul, her eyes roving over her features as if to memorize them. Haseul caught Jungeun doing this same thing often, like their time together was limited and Jungeun wanted to take a piece of Haseul with her forever. The sun was jealous of the clouds, they got to see the rain all the time.

"Yes. Jiwoo said my landlord won't hold my apartment for any longer. And my boss said they would start to look to fill my position at work… I have to."

"These are bad things? Nature grows back after humans are gone. This is just Seoul growing up after you." Haseul sat up, meeting Jungeun's eyes finally.

"Yes but, I miss my life. My parents and sister, Jiwoo and Vivi and everyone. Talking to them on the phone isn't enough. They worry about me out here. Just like you worry. You would love them. They would love you."

"Seoul is constricting." Haseul said it with finality, but Jungeun couldn't accept it, pushing further. 

"When was the last time you went to Seoul? Saw Hangang, Gangnam, everything?" 

"....when I was younger. A long time ago." Haseul murmured, looking down at her fingers in anger, avoiding Jungeun's eyes. Jungeun felt like this was her moment.

"Come see it with me. Seoul can always use the rain. The city can survive the rain." 

"And then what happens to me when  _ you _ get sick of the rain? I see how you look at the sky when the rain stops. Humans are used to the sunshine. I know how this world works! No one ever picks me over the sunshine. I do not want to be left behind in Seoul once you decide you have had enough of rain. Not with you." Haseul had started to put distance between them and Jungeun sighed, getting up and standing at the window, looking at the storm clouds roll in.

"Please don't answer questions for me before you even ask them. The sun comes and goes. I don't want you to do the same." She whispered. It was the only thing she could think to say but she knew it was the wrong answer when thunder rumbled in the distance.

Haseul stood as well, but instead of going to the window she gathered her jacket and shoes, heading for the door. "You can't hold water in your bare hands Eun-ah." She whispered as she left, and Jungeun felt her tears come at the same time as the rain outside.

🌧

Friday came and Jungeun was all packed to leave. She hadn't heard from or saw Haseul the rest of the week, and she couldn't seem to stop crying. She remembered when she told herself that leaving Hawaii would help her get over Haseul if she was rejected, but now that it came time to do just that, she felt like she had been tethered to the ground. Unmovable and unwilling. Anchored in this space where they shared everything. Still, she had to leave. And with that thought, she turned out the lights and grabbed her backpack, considerably lighter of her life savings but still with the constant of her ukulele, and left for the taxi that would take her to the airport on the other end of the island. 

Getting in the car, she leaned against the window and sighed heavily, grabbing the drivers attention.

"Anything wrong miss?" He asked, turning to her.

"No. I just wish the rain had been here to wish me farewell." 

"Rain? Is that a stray cat you found here or something?" He asked, and Jungeun waved his question off and said no more. Taking that as his queue, he started the engine and put it in gear.

As the car drove away, a girl with short brown hair watched from the shadows of the forest until it was out of sight, and as she disappeared, a piece of yellow paper in hand, a gentle rain began to fall.

🌧

Jungeun sat in the airport terminal when she heard it. A warm voice singing to a tune that she would come to recognize for the rest of her life. Whipping her head around, she came face to face with Haseul, standing there in the terminal, holding a duffle bag in one hand and a new ukulele in the other. On her head sat a bucket hat that covered her eyes, but from her wide smile Jungeun knew they were crescents of happiness. 

Jungeun stood up and took a tentative step towards her, unsure if what she was seeing was real or if it was a cruel joke her brain was playing on her. 

"I'm real, I promise!" Haseul said, and ran to jump into her arms. Jungeun caught her easily and held her closer, the smell of fresh rain invading her senses. She had missed it so much. Setting Haseul's feet on the ground, she cupped her cheeks and kissed her nose before pressing their foreheads together. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think about what you wanted from me. But I want to make you happy. Please come with me," Jungeun whispered, her forehead pressed against Haseul's in the doorway. "Please. I don't want to lose this feeling, lose you. Come back to Seoul with me. At least for a little bit, we can decide what to do after, I just want to be able to know you better. I-" 

Haseul stopped her rambling with a kiss, and smiled, her eyes crescents and her teeth on display. 

"I read your note. I'm sorry too. I'll come with you. I heard that Seoul's rainy season is during the summer?" Jungeun's smile matched Haseul's as she picked her up and spun her around again as onlookers watched curiously. She may not ever truly know what the Fates have in store for her, but if Haseul would be by her side for even just a little longer, she could face anything. Come rain or shine, they would be together, and that's all that truly mattered.

🌧☀️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, yelling at me on Twitter (@hyunjinseui) are all appreciated forms of attention and writers thrive off attention 😩


End file.
